The Call
by Anikki Kora
Summary: my first songfic, harry is on his way to die and this story popped out of my head a 11 at night so not my best but please read anyway. rated for slightly depressed writing dunno if it is actually warrented one-shot


***this is based on the song, The call. By regina spector. It was in the movie, prince Caspian and it is just inspirational and I had to do something.***

"It started out as a feeling,

Which then grew into a hope."

Harry stared at the ceiling of Dumbledore's office, He thought of all the horcruxes and what Dumbledore had told him second year. That Voldemort had left a part of himself in Harry. He realized what he had to do, the memories made that clear. But maybe, he thought, it was always supposed to end this way. It will help defeat him and then everyone else will be safe. That thought sealed his resolve. If the others would have a better life, it would be worth it,

"Which grew into a quiet thought,

Which then turned into a quiet word,"

He walked through the halls of Hogwarts, he still had twenty minutes until the reprieve was over. He walked past the corpses of students and parents and members of the order of the phoenix. He kept walking past grieving families, he passed Luna and Neville, the Weasleys, grieving over Fred. He noticed ron was not among them, As he picked his way among the rubble scattered in the once great halls of his beloved school, he felt a word bubble to his lips, the end of all stories, the one sure thing in everyone's life. Death. He whispered it aloud, afraid of the consequences, "Death."

"And then that word grew louder and louder  
>Til it was a battle cry"<p>

The word grew in his head as he passed the courtyard, past the blood stains and deatheaters uncared for. He heard a voice yell his name. he turned, and saw ron and Hermione running after him. He comforted them, telling them, no, lying to them, saying that he was only going to search for more bodies. He told ron to go back to his family and Hermione went with him, a hand on his shoulder as they shook with pent up sorrow. They looked back at the spot harry had been and only saw his retreating back, pulling a shimmering silver cloak from under his shirt, they were comforted knowing no one could see him, and knew he had his own ways to grieve. When he was under his cloak harry turned back to the castle and thought,

"I'll come back  
>When you call me<br>No need to say goodbye"

He walked alone into the dark forest, until he stopped suddenly, a realization washing over him. He took the snitch out of his pocket and pressed it against his mouth he whispered, "death" it sprang open and he used his seeker instinct to catch the object that fell from one half. It was the resurrection stone, he called to mind all those he had lost and they appeared one after another, his mother, father, god father, lupin, tonks, Fred. He looked at them and they appeared as if nothing horrible had ever happened, Sirius looked as he had in school, with none of the haggard, prisoner look in his eyes, Lupin looked as if he had never been bitten, like he had never spent the full moon in the forest, getting scratched, bruised, or bitten by the other occupants. They looked at him, seeing through the cloak, and told him,

Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never<br>Been this way before 

They told him about the first war, when even more people died. How there was no trust. They told him how lucky he was to have people so loyal to him.

All you can do is try to know  
>Who your friends are<br>As you head off to the war 

Soon they started fading, and harry knew his time was short. He looked up the the stars Firenze had spoken of, seeing their beauty as only a dying man could. His eyes found the brightest star and he set off after it, praying it was the right direction. If he took too long, his chance to save everyone would disappear.

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
>And follow the light <p>

He followed the star and came to Voldemort's camp, whipped off his cloak and shouted "Here I am." The shouts of surprise were quickly followed by a streak of green light,

He woke in a white place, a cleaner version of King's cross. He saw Dumbledore on one of the benches, walked over and sat next to him. Dumbledore put ha hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry broke down, crying into Dumbledore's immaculate white robes. Which matched his own. While he cried himself out, Dumbledore talked to him telling him what a brave man he was, that it was all over if he wanted it to be.

You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say good bye 

But Harry chose to go back. He killed Voldemort for good and ever, and gave the wizarding world a new era of peace.

Now we're back to the beginning  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<br>But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<p>

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
>Til they're before your eyes <p>

But he would always remember that word, the end to all stories, and he would always remember that feeling. He would always be able to see those horrible days. And he knew someday, the world would need a new hero.

You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say good bye

***that's my first songfic, please review tell me how I did. Also I am not depressed or suicidal in case you were wondering. It just seemed to fit. I OWN NOTHING even though I wished I did.**


End file.
